Gone
by BookLover86
Summary: I never realized what I had until it was gone. The hurt eats me alive, every second I can't feel his warm hand in mine. Every second I can't hear his voice, his laugh, or see that stupid lopsided smile that started this all. The only thing that will come close, is the beach, but even that won't satisfy my need for him. One-shot with Rachel, and Percabeth. A little Perchel at start


**Hi guys! I'm taking a small break from my most popular story, The Goode and The Bad, and had this in my mind for a while, so here it is! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

At Goode High School in New York, many things can happen.

Freshmen Percy Jackson and his best friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare, were just figuring that out.

Percy has disheveled black hair, sea green eyes, and tan skin. He's laid back, goofy, and loves the water.

Rachel has curly red hair, emerald green eyes, and tan skin. She's laid back, adores art, and is very stubborn when it comes to things or people she cares strongly for.

Rachel's had a crush on Percy since 7th grade, but is afraid to share her feelings, for fear their friendship would be ruined.

The same went for Percy.

When a Sadie Hawkins dance came up, Rachel had to face her fears.

She asked Percy to the dance.

Percy was ecstatic. He gladly said yes and the two went to the dance together.

During a slow dance, Percy asked Rachel to the dance floor.

They were swaying side to side, when Rachel leaned in.

Percy met her in the middle, and they shared their first kiss.

A week later, Percy asked Rachel on their first official date.

The two have been dating for 3 years.

Since then, the couple has become the most popular people in the school.

Rachel's let the popularity to to her head, while Percy is oblivious to it.

Rachel cares more about her looks, and what people think of her, than she does about her own relationship.

Percy aches to see Rachel get away from him.

His first true love, slipping through his fingers.

He'll do anything, to get the old Rachel back, while the new Rachel, isn't planning on going anywhere.

* * *

**_3rd Person's POV_**

"Oh my word, Percy!"

A shrill voice sounded from a department store.

A handsome young man with black hair and green eyes was shopping with a pretty girl who had red hair and green eyes.

The girl was yelling at the boy, who was wincing as each word hit him like mini bullets.

"The shades and colors are so wrong!" The redhead shrieked again.

The boy-Percy-sighed.

"I'm sorry I got the wrong shades and colors, Rachel." Percy apologized like he had done this many times before.

The girl-Rachel-huffed and crossed her arms.

"We've been over this, Percy! My foundation shade is 'Tan Surfer'; my eyeshadow colors are gold, silver, black, red, emerald green, violet, and cerulean; my lipstick color is 'Ruby Slipper'; and my blush shade is 'Pretty in Pink'! Get it right!" Rachel screamed in Percy's ear.

He sighed.

"I'm so sorry that I thought your foundation shade was 'Golden Surfer; that I thought your eyeshadow colors were yellow, gray, white, pink, lime green, purple, and aqua; that I thought your lipstick color was 'Rose Slipper'; and that I thought your blush shade was 'Pretty in Peach'." Percy apologized, looking sorrowfully at Rachel.

Rachel sighed and looked away.

"You know, most good boyfriends keep track of their girlfriends' make-up colors and shades. I don't know if this is working out." Rachel suggested.

Percy looked appalled at the suggestion.

"Please, let me take you out to a nice dinner." Percy pleaded with his girlfriend.

Rachel sighed again.

"I guess, but this is your last chance."

Percy nodded quickly, and the couple finished their shopping and left the department store, hand in hand.

* * *

Percy drove up to a beautiful mansion.

It was white and ivory with deep red accents.

He pulled into the driveway and parked his sea green car. Percy walked to the front door and rang the elegant doorbell.

The door opened to reveal Rachel in a knee-length strapless flowing green dress, complimenting her hair and eyes.

Her make-up, and accessories were perfect.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement, than distaste as she saw what Percy was wearing.

"What the heck is that?!" Rachel shrieked.

Percy looked at what he had on.

"Uh, a green button down shirt and jeans?" He replied. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Exactly. You should be wearing a tux, I mean, I wore a dress, so where's your tux?"

Percy crossed his arms.

"I didn't wear one." Rachel huffed.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Percy grabbed Rachel's hand and walked her to the car.

5 minutes later, they were on their date.

Percy pulled into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant. They walked inside, hand in hand.

"Reservation for Jackson." Percy told the waiter.

"Right this way." He said and led the couple to a rooftop private table.

"This is beautiful Percy." Rachel said after they had sat down.

"Thanks." Her boyfriend replied.

"What may I get you two to drink?" The waiter asked with a British accent.

"I'll have a water, so will the gentlemen." Percy glared at Rachel.

"No, I'll have a Coke." Percy said. The waiter nodded and left to fill their drinks.

"What the heck Percy? A Coke on a date?" Rachel reprimanded.

"You would've been perfectly fine with that in 7th grade. You would've died to go on to a diner with me, and now I can only take you to fancy restaurants. What is the matter with you?" Percy shot back.

Rachel gasped.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you? The matter is you don't know how to treat a lady, or proper manners on a date."

Percy laughed.

"I know how to treat a lady, but I don't know how to treat a self-loving and make-up addicted 18-year old girl. Sorry for that."

Rachel gasped deeply.

"Maybe we should break up than." She retorted, feeling proud of herself.

"I'll take care of that now. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, we are over." Percy declared, than stood up.

Rachel gasped.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Percy laughed and shook his head.

"And I thought you couldn't get any dumber. It means we're over. Done. Single. Dateable."

Rachel felt tears come to her eyes as her ex-boyfriend stood up from the table, and left.

Rachel was all alone, as she headed out.

She walked home, without a hand in hers to squeeze away the tears flowing freely down her face.

* * *

Monday came around, and Rachel would have to face Percy at school.

She deleted his number, texts, and every single photo containing his face, but even all that won't erase the pain she felt after he broke up with her.

The whole school will know by lunch, but Rachel is ready.

She put on a green tank top and dark blue short shorts with silver flats.

She tied her hair into a perfect side braid and applied perfect makeup.

She looked at herself and nodded.

She walked to school alone.

Percy usually walked with her, but now he wouldn't.

She entered school and walked to her locker.

She saw Percy talking with Annabeth Chase, the school's smartest student.

Annabeth had frizzy curly blond hair, stormy gray eyes that seemed to pierce your skin, and tan skin.

She wore thick black square glasses, and almost always had her nose in a book.

She had on a gray tank top and blue jeans.

Normal clothing.

_Nothing worth noticing_, Rachel thought.

She had 3 large books piled in her arms.

Percy and Annabeth were laughing their butts off at something Percy said.

Rachel scowled and slammed her locker door shut. She stalked over to Percy and Annabeth.

"Hi Percy." She said in a sugary sweet voice.

Percy scowled at Rachel while Annabeth's eyes widened and she stumbled backward.

Percy caught her and Annabeth blushed beet red.

Rachel scowled at the scene.

"Can you leave, hon?" Rachel asked.

Annabeth blushed redder and shuffled away.

"Why are you talking to that person?" Rachel asked.

Percy glared at his ex.

"Because I like her. Any more questions?" Percy replied calmly.

"Is that why you broke up with me? Cause you were cheating on me with her?" Rachel shrieked. "

No! I broke up with you cause you're not the girl I fell in love with. This is the new Rachel. I fell in love with the old Rachel. The old Rachel isn't coming back, so the love for her isn't either. We are over."

Rachel gasped, tears coming to her eyes.

Percy walked away, leaving Rachel crying in the hallway.

* * *

Lunch came and Rachel was told that being dumped is a real popularity downer.

She wasn't the most popular girl anymore.

Rachel saw Percy and Annabeth talking.

Annabeth was blushing and Percy was smirking. Annabeth's glasses fell down a little, and Percy pushed them up.

Annabeth blushed redder as Percy smiled at her.

Rachel's heart broke as she watched Ananbeth kiss Percy's cheek and run off to class.

Percy was stunned at first, than pumped his fists in the air and did a happy dance.

The sight made Rachel's heart break all over again.

The tears were gone, replaced with a burning sensation to get her boyfriend back.

She had to become the old Rachel.

* * *

Rachel raced home and ripped her closet open.

She ripped all the inappropriate clothing out and placed them on her bed.

She gathered all her paint splattered jeans and old t-shirts and put them on her bed.

She looked at the two piles.

She had to choose one.

New or old.

Popular or loser.

If it got her true love back, than she would suffer as a loser.

She grabbed the first pile and tossed them into the trash.

She slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up with a new determination.

To get her love back.

She put on her most paint splattered jeans and the most retro shirt she had.

She paired it with old sneakers which she had doodled on with permanent marker.

She almost grabbed her straightening iron, but stopped herself.

She let her curls lose, and tucked them back with a black headband.

She grabbed her foundation, but applied none.

She simply threw it into the trash along with all her other make-up.

She put on some lip balm, but that was it.

She grabbed her old school bag. It was white with a bunch of doodles on it in different colors, like her sneakers.

She put all her books in her old school bag and ran to school.

She entered the hallway, everybody staring at her.

She took a deep breath and reminded herself that popularity and stares caused her to be a self-absorbed idiot.

She held her head high and walked down the hallway.

Everyone was muttering about the girl who changed.

She passed Percy, who gaped at her, and Annabeth, who looked disappointed.

She walked to her first class, excited to prove Percy wrong.

She re-joined Art Club, apologizing for her actions.

She did everything right that day, hoping that Percy would reconsider.

The end of the day came, and Rachel was wondering if Percy noticed her.

She walked out into the courtyard to see a sight that would haunt her memories forever.

Percy and Annabeth were kissing underneath the cherry blossom tree.

Some petals fell from the tree, surrounding the couple in a shower of soft pink petals.

A soft light came through the branches as the two kissed softly, oblivious to the world around them.

Rachel felt the tears come quite quickly to her eyes.

That was a scene she wanted to happen to her and Percy, but it was with Annabeth instead.

She was too late.

She was the old Rachel, but Percy had already chosen Annabeth.

* * *

For the rest of senior year, Rachel eased her way down the popular ladder, to her old self, while Annabeth weaseled her way to Rachel's old spot.

Annabeth didn't even notice it. Annabeth got contacts, showing off her big gray eyes, and her hair became leas frizzy, and more smooth.

She was beautiful, but she didn't know it.

Percy looked happier with Annabeth than he did with Rachel, so she was happy for him.

If he was happy, she tried to be happy.

She thought she never would love again.

Percy rarely talked to her, and she thought it was the best for it. When they did talk, it was extremely awkward. Rachel found new friends, and was very happy.

One day, a new kid came in.

He was skinny and pale with blond hair and blue eyes. He had a sneer on his face all the time, and he carried around a pen made to murder teddy bears.

People called him murderous and evil, but Rachel saw through his mask.

She saw the pain in his eyes, and the rigid way he stood.

She immediately sprung at the chance to become his friend.

His name was Octavian.

They became best friends, and he became less rigid or tense around Rachel.

After. About 5 months of being friends, Octavian finally shared with Rachel his pain.

He murdered all the teddy bears because during his childhood, his best friend was a brown teddy bear. His mean brother ripped its head off and laughed at Octavian when he broke down and cried.

His brother ruined everything for him, and laughed in his face when the tears fell out of his eyes.

He just wanted to erase the memory of his brother, and teddy bears brought the memories back more than anything else, so he murdered them, so he won't remember his evil sibling.

They spent more time together, and were the best of friends. Rachel helped Octavian to come out of his shell, and he did.

He became nicer, kinder, and sweeter. He got a bunch of friends, but Rachel would remain his best friend.

They didn't have a spark of romance, as most people thought they did. They had a mutual understanding that they would remain friends.

Octavian had a crush on Gwen Spear, and Rachel still loved Percy.

Gwen had pale skin, soft green eyes, and a long curtain of brown hair that she hid her face behind.** (A/N I don't remember what Gwen looks like, and this is how I picture her.)** She was optimistic, sweet, kind, and gentle, but was strong when it came to important things.

The only problem was that she was too shy and scared to step out of the shadows.

Octavian became friends with her, and helped her to be more confident and stronger.

She ran for class president, and won by a landslide of votes for her. Everyone said she was the best class president they've ever had.

Rachel tried everything to get Percy back, but she decided that only time would tell.

* * *

At age 25, Rachel Elizabeth Dare was a famous artist.

Her best works were paintings of oceans, beaches, of bodies of water with nature surrounding them.

Her most famous painting was a cliff at sunset. The cliff overlooked the ocean.

A beautiful redheaded girl stood on the edge of the cliff. She had curly red hair that billowed in the wind and emerald green eyes.

She was wearing a emerald green sundress. It had a tank top like top with a v-neck instead of a scoop, and a long skirt with a slit on her right side starting at the knee. The skirt blew back in the wind and she was wearing no shoes.

Her arms were outstretched to the ocean, and her face held sadness and regret.

The ocean was a beautiful sea green with strokes of ocean blue woven in between. The cliff was a stormy gray and smooth.

The sunset was red, orange, yellow, pink, and tint of purple.

Perfect.

Sea green words were written on the side of the cliff.

It was a quote from Rachel.

'I never realized what I had until it was gone. The hurt eats me alive, every second I can't feel his warm hand in mine. Every second I can't hear his voice, his laugh, or see that stupid lopsided smile that started this all. The only thing that will come close, is the beach, but even that won't satisfy my need for him.' is what it said.

The girl was Rachel.

She was talking about Percy, but she knows she can't have him.

A lot of people she knew became famous.

Octavian became the CEO of the biggest toy company in the world. Their best toy, was a plain brown teddy bear. Octavian said his favorite part of the job, is seeing the smiles on kids' faces. Giving them joy, from something his brother destroyed.

Gwen was now the president of the US, and everyone loves her.

Her and Octavian were now engaged.

Annabeth became a world-renowned architect, and was very very beautiful.

Percy was now a Olympic Swimmer with three gold medals.

He and Annabeth were married, and had a few days ago their first child.

Rachel read the news in the newspaper. She felt tears prick her eyes, and she looked over to her painting. She had a copy in her kitchen.

She read the words, feeling the pain more than ever. She stood up and walked out on her balcony.

A breeze was blowing, and her balcony overlooked the ocean.

"You never know what you have, until it's gone." She whispered, her words flowing into the breeze.

A few miles away, a beautiful house stood.

A windows were open, to reveal a pink nursery.

Percy and Annabeth were looking at their baby girl, who was sleeping in her crib.

A breeze blew in, and Percy thought he heard someone.

"You never know what you have, until it's gone."

He waved it off, and slipped his arm around his wife's shoulder, gazing at the baby girl with golden blond curls, and sea green eyes.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review to let me know, and check out my other stories!**


End file.
